Cirque la Mort
by Expellion
Summary: When a transexual shinigami takes it upon himself to stalk his bespectacled and stern superior to a mission he isn't even supposed to be participating in and encounters a new, ginger beau- will the prosthetic-galore circus be able to deal with him?
1. Prologue

_Cirque la mort. The french is probably entirely incorrect but give a damn do I? Nay, I do not._

_So, heads up. This is a GrellxJoker fanfiction set during the Circus ark under the challenge of making it at least halfway cannon with the manga._

_Chapters may be short, this author -does- bite, I'm not doing this for criticism or for reviews, I'm doing it just to prove a point- but hopefully you can look past my amateurish writing and enjoy the content nevertheless._

_This will be, in the future, a mature fic with explicit yaoi. You have been warned. This was written for my Uke-chan of a Joker cosplayer. D'awwsies. 3_

_

* * *

_

Languid boredom drew the skittish reaper to skulk in the shadows of his sceptical superior. Hands firmly planted on the crown of his head and a suspicious gaze cast peripherally he allowed himself to take the fore, near skipping in his heels – a feat that his superior supposed was one of the more admirable skills that the man had even if he was a perpetual liability and couldn't tie his own laces (probably) – as baggy red coat, its rent at back sewn neatly to a close that you would never be able to see without intense scrutiny, bounced and rustled behind him like a badly kept cape of sorts. Its black ribbon trailed free but the stern elder neglected to inform the other so. Why bother? He was enough of a mess that one more little discrepancy hardly made a difference. "Will~ I can see the gate already, aren't we going to change into costumes? I picked out the perfect outfit for us so that we mat-!" Sharp yelp and conspicuous absence of clicking heels had the man looking upwards to catch sight of the effeminate ripper tumbling onto his face where he'd stepped on his own ribbon. Sigh.

"Firstly, I refuse to wear anything a creature like you might have 'thrown together'. Secondly, you will be doing reconnaissance. If you were the one to join the circus then I'm sure you'll simply show them up too. I'll save them their dignity, as little as humans might have." Glasses shunted with fore and middle finger sharply back to their resting position 'pon bridge of nose as lips smoothed into a signature frown, striding past the spluttering mess of red and black. "Do, hurry up. Unlike you I do like to get assignments in on time and up to a recognisable standard."  
"But Will~!" That insipid whine was never destined to die off, though it was a relief when he finally got it into the redhead's thick skull that he wasn't to enter the circus without being in his human form to go –see- the performers. Of course, that is when it all went a little wrong...

* * *

_Just a prologue. Remember guys, reviews are uneccesary but valued nevertheless. This story is going to be JokerxGrell and will get explicit later on in the story. This is dedicated to ChaiBENTO from and AcidSplat from Anime League's Phantomhive Estate cosplay clan._


	2. Chapter 1

_Updates will be irregular, random and as always short- because I have better things to do then pander to the masses. _

_So, a reminder. This is a GrellxJoker fanfiction set during the Circus ark under the challenge of making it at least halfway cannon with the manga._

_Chapters may be short, this author -does- bite, I'm not doing this for criticism or for reviews, I'm doing it just to prove a point- but hopefully you can look past my amateurish writing and enjoy the content nevertheless._

_This will be, in the future, a mature fic with explicit yaoi. You have been warned. This was written for my 'Uke-chan' of a Joker cosplayer._

_Oh, also. This story is un-beta'd. It is probably rife with spelling mistakes but my intention isn't to publish a model just to show things off. After all If I'm going to write this stuff then hopefully other people can at least read and appreciate it. SO. Reviewers. Who do you think will be the submissive of the relationship? Answers in a review please!  
_

_

* * *

_

Proud exclamation cut into the man's seething irritation like the wind had developed sharp-as-blade edges to its eddying gusts. "See Will? I told you a lady like me could join the circus." Plump and rouge'd lips curling into a grin worthy even of that Phantomhive demon. Hands placed lightly where frame dipped ever so slightly at waist (the result of much corset abuse and a fortunately very pliable form – though the redhead had to wear a night corset when he slept to keep his body to the unnatural curve. After all, ladies had to accept a little pain for beauty- right? ) And a flutter of his lashes at the blatant disapproval that the 'Suit'-dubbed manager had to show for such an appearance. Firm press of lips and ease of the crow's-feet at the corner of the older man's eyes was the only sign of stress as glasses were shunted up to bridge of nose and arms folded lightly. No answer- it seemed to mollify the redhead, lips curving into a smile that was much more familiar and showed off those impressive shark teeth.

"Oh, so you guys know each other then?" A much more homely accent to the formal tone that William Spears deployed, or the utterly irritating and whining-wheedling tones that the newest recruit, sporting skeletal-prosthetic hand rested square upon shoulder, professed to owning regularly, loudly and at the most inopportune moments. "Well, regardless of your real names, Suit, I'd like you to meet Scarlet. She's a real dancer and does pretty good keeping balance on the giant balls. Not to mention she is amazing at hitting her target- she sliced an apple clear off Dolls' head. Right in two! I know you're rooming with Black at the moment so Scarlet, you'll be rooming with... ah! I guess it'll be little ol' me seeing as Smiles took up the last rooming slot. Don't worry, you'll get your own tent soon enough. At least, until we get another recruit- private tents are for first class performers you know!" Ginger haired ringmaster grinned in a sociable manner, prosthetic hand squeezing lightly at the redheads shoulder. A slant of those slate eyes in a side-along gaze had the effeminate man reduced to a sleuth of obnoxious bubbles and rambling about how his 'fiery haired hunk' was going to have to be gentle with him. Really, William found it all quite obnoxious but as long as it wasn't he who had to share a room with the nuisance and- Hang on.

"That thing is hardly a lady. In fact, he isn't. I'm sorry that he chose to deceive you with his words." Twitch. He had to deny the attempted curl of lips. Once Joker knew that this reaper wasn't the woman he'd obviously hoodwinked the ringmaster into thinking he was the chances that the redhead would be allowed to join the circus, let alone don the leotards that the ball and horseback balancing ladies wore would drop drastically. No, they wouldn't even exist anymore.

Foiled. Of course, somewhere up there a sadistic god (and he had to suspect Undertaker, if only the retiree did have the ability to meddle with fate- no doubt things would be a much rosier panted canvas of society if not warped and a little twisted) and this omnipotent being had decreed that such a low class society of hard-bitten and working humans were more accepting of openly displayed oddities then the secrets that the middle and upper class worked hard to keep. Hand which had been placed on the redheads shoulder moved, hooking lightly around nipped-in waist and smile grew broader accompanying. "If Scarlet wants to be called a woman then what am I to argue? Suit, you'd better get an early night. We've got another performance tomorrow you know and it will be your turn to prepare dinner along with Scarlet here." Pat of palm lightly against the ill fitting red coat beneath his hand before the male straightened, a wave offered almost in playful laziness as he turned to stride away.

"I hope-" The well groomed manager was cut off in mid sentence, rudely. Grell had obviously chosen to forgo the chain of command- a well timed flounce of hair and huff had the heel-toting transsexual flocking hot on the heels of his new fancy with a wink and signature 'devil horn' hand sign shot over shoulder before he chased his hardly unwilling though likely unaware beau into their shared tent.

* * *

_Again, remember guys, reviews are uneccesary but valued nevertheless. This story is going to be JokerxGrell and will get explicit later on in the story. This is dedicated to ChaiBENTO from and AcidSplat from Anime League's Phantomhive Estate cosplay clan._


	3. Chapter 2

_Again, dedicated to ChaiBENTO (Who is bearing my child, Busby - crack!son of Grell and Madame red) and Acidsplat (Who won't let me sleep on her bed, how mean! D: )._

_

* * *

_

Sharp trill of clockwork alarm, battered tin article though it was, cut into the silence of the tent like a knife through butter. Golden-tinted orange lashes fluttering over slate blue gaze that focussed blearily with steady blinks to focus. Rolling over, he struggled within his tarquin-patterned sleep pants and drew an arm over his body pillow, tugging it closer and wrinkling expression when the item didn't allow itself to be pulled- no, wait. It did. With a sigh and a quiet noise of contentment that- What. Eyes snapped open again from where they had fluttered shut and shock spread across his features as the ringmaster found himself nose to... nose with a certain redhead. Blissfully asleep, even with one of the ginger mans knees wedged slightly between slender thighs where crimson night dress had ridden up to show pale creamy thigh and the beginnings of black lace pant-

Cheeks flushing he disentangled himself sharply from the man with a shove, thoughts having been confused and startled by sleepiness and the sudden rush of blood in his body at the strangely alluring sight. A startled yelp was the first of many complaints, the second, emergence of mussed crimson hair from beneath the rainbow-knit stole that had been laid atop threadbare duvet in the form of a blanket, pulled down with the shoddy coverlets when the effeminate reaper had fallen off the edge of the narrow bunk. "Joker~ That is such a mean way to treat a lady! You've bruised my beautiful skin and you- you could have damaged my face! How could you~ !" Really, he... It was quite off putting to try and splutter protest when... when... that was sitting with legs askance showing off the full extent to which his underwear had strayed – black laced red silk panties he noted with a vague kind of morbid horror – and sort of flailing his arms as he tried to tug the stole around him and chose to shriek about abuse.

"S-scarlet what the hell're you doin' in my bed? That-"Arm drug up, finger indicating shakily towards the makeshift cot on the opposite side of the tent that rested upon a shaky wooden frame that had been knocked together as a temporary measure. "Is your bed, get the hell outta my bed!" Brows furrowing, bed head mussed and startled man staring incredulously as a sly smile spread across the man's lips, parting for a broad grin that revealed deadly teeth.

"You really are a naive man. I do like my men dark and handsome but an innocent thing like you, oh you set my heart on fire. Really, my hunk radar won't stop going off and-"Exclamation, punctuated by more of those rather... Obnoxious metaphorical heart bubbles were interrupted by the fling of pillow, then the other. A satin cushion too.

"If you ever get in my bloody bed again I'll..." Words cutting short as the startled and still entirely half asleep man glared blearily and embarrassedly at the... what else could he call it but 'sight'? The sight that met him. Legs swung out of the bed in opposite direction and sleep pants hitched higher he crossed his arms over his torso almost as if it would serve protection from the unusual and, apparently, queer man behind him, snagging his washcloth and fleeing with haste- a towel thrown over one bare shoulder. It was unseen, the quirk of lips and the self satisfied smirk as the redhead sprawled his upper half across the bed he'd invaded night prior with a deep draw of breath to appreciate the man's scent. That unique kind of smell- a sweet one with a hint of sandalwood and... Jasmine? Yes, it did seem like that.

"Oh, my Romeo. Don't flee from my loving embrace for all I wish to do is to show you just how you and I may be." Murmured soliloquy. Playfully dramatic throw back of his hair in a flick over one shoulder and then a much more functional. "Now where the hell do I get tea in this... backwater shack? Will! William~" Drawing the stole about him and near prancing to tent flap to lean out with a 'lady-like' call (more akin to a shriek) to try and wake the black haired man from whatever stupor he might be in, much to the chagrin and audible complaint of other tent members. Tent members including a-

"Oh~ My. What are you doing here Sebas-chan!"

* * *

_Oh, me oh my. What have I thrown into the mix? Bad little me. Ha-ha._


End file.
